The Resource currently operates a 13-element Germanium detector from Canberra Industries at the X-9B beamline of the National Synchrotron Light Source (NSLS). This detector, purchased through a NIH-Shared Instrumentation grant in 1988, is absolutely necessary for acquisition of high signal to noise x-ray absorption spectroscopy data from biological materials. The utilization of the current detector has been highly efficient and productive resulting in more than 250 XAS publications over the life of the instrument. The X-9B beamline resource fulfils a critical need for investigators in the eastern half Hof the United States. Similar instrumentation and beamline resources Hdedicated to biological X-ray spectroscopy is currently available only Hat this resource at the NSLS and the Resource at Stanford Synchrotron HRadiation Laboratory. This detector, although antiquated, is Hnecessary to the experimetns of the collaborative and service users.